<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School by Lokirye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841408">School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye'>Lokirye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcty shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crack, Gen, Oneshot, Pink haired Techno, SBI INC, School, Swearing, Techno can’t cook, Tommyinnit is a teacher, no beta we die like tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Class, this is Mr Innit. he'll be your new maths teacher."</p><p>"How’d you know that?” he grumbled.</p><p>“Phil told us at dinner.” Technoblade said.</p><p>“That bitch-”</p><p>"Wait maths- I don't know maths!"</p><p>"You literally took a maths course." Wilbur deadpanned, "I even helped you study for your finals." </p><p>"I hate you." </p><p>"No you don't." </p><p>"Yes I do." Tommy walked out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcty shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy crossed his arm, glaring at Phil. Since when was he certified to be a teacher? Oh wait- probably when he passed his exams. Shit.</p><p>"Do I get a choice?"</p><p>"Nope. If you say no, I'll ground you." Philza took a sip of his coffee, raising his eyebrows and smiling. It was nice being able to get teachers just by threatening, Tommy hated being grounded.</p><p>"You have the qualifications, you need a job. Simple! You might as well join the family."</p><p>"Fine." Tommy pouted like a child and Philza chuckled. He knew it would be easy.</p><p>"Good! You need to be ready at six am." He said, placing his mug down. Tommy saw the name and smiled, best dad was written on it. He and Technoblade had saved up the meagre amount of money they had to get it for Father’s Day.</p><p>"Alright. Goodbye then!" He walked out of the head teachers office, eh, a teacher wasn’t soo bad.</p><p>As he walked down the hall, Wilbur suddenly opened his door in a fake panic.</p><p>"Tommy! Help me!" He whisper shouted, grabbing his wrist.</p><p>"Woah, Wilby. What you bitch?" He said. His face fell as the class started laughing. Technoblade stood in the corner, chuckling.</p><p>"Class, this is Mr Innit. he'll be your new maths teacher."</p><p>"How’d you know that?” he grumbled.</p><p>“Phil told us at dinner.” Technoblade said.</p><p>“That bitch-”</p><p>"Wait maths- I don't know maths!"</p><p>"You literally took a maths course." Wilbur deadpanned, "I even helped you study for your finals." </p><p>"I hate you." </p><p>"No you don't." </p><p>"Yes I do." Tommy walked out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.</p><p>"Now that the baby left, does anyone know where Africa is..."</p><p>————————————————————-</p><p>"This is the new maths teacher, Mr Innit." Philza said, standing in front of everyone in the hall.</p><p>"He's not the best." He added, to the schools amusement. He was lying, Tommy was pretty good at teaching, he managed to hold people’s attention well.</p><p>"Jesus it's like parents evening all over again." Tommy stood up and walked over to Philza bowing as the school clapped.</p><p>"That's it, you're grounded." </p><p>"You can't ground me, I'm not a kid anymore." Tommy protested, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yes you are!" Technoblade yelled from his chair and Wilbur next to him burst out laughing. Man they really shouldn't be teachers when they know each other to much. Mr Notfound snorted and Tommy glared at him.</p><p>"You shut up, Blade! It took you five years to outgrow your emo phase." Technoblade's face went red. Tommy remembered the bright pink hair with red and black streaks. It was funny.</p><p>"We're in an assembly, sort this out later." Philza said, leaving the whole school in confusion.</p><p>How did Mr Innit know this? And why did Mr Blade yell like that? Sure it was funny, but it was also confusing. The </p><p>————————————————————-</p><p>Philza walked into the maths class, expecting more chaos. Which is why he was confused to see the whole class quiet and Tommy explaining how to do short division. </p><p>He looked up from the board looking confused.</p><p>"Is is Manchestions or Manchester residents?" He asked suddenly, not noticing the class turning red trying not to laugh.</p><p>"What the f-heck. I'm telling Wil that." Philza's eyebrows furrowed</p><p>"Wait no- he'll add it to the quote book!" </p><p>"Oh no. I’m so sad. Anyway, weird things aside,  I came here to check up on you and warn you Techno is making dinner tonight." He left the classroom, laughing at the groan Tommy made.</p><p>"Techno as Mr Blade?" One of the kids asked.</p><p>"He sucks at cooking." Tommy said, starring off into the distance like he was having a horrific flashback, which he indeed was. "He gave us all food poisoning with baked apples."</p><p>"Is that even possible?" </p><p>"With Techno? Yes it is."</p><p>"Why're you having dinner with Mr Minecraft and Mr Blade?" Another one piped up. Why were they so curious? The bell rang before he could answer.</p><p>"I guess we'll never know!" Tommy watched amused and sat down at his desk as everyone raced out. Maths as last period sucks.</p><p>————————————————————-</p><p>Jay was just walking past the headmasters office when she overheard something strange. What the hell id wrong with this school?</p><p>"Phil... I want a pony for Christmas!" Mr Innit whined. She stopped and walked over to the door. Sure eavesdropping was wrong, but this was interesting.</p><p>"I don't care! We're going to die!" </p><p>What? She rushed off to tell her classmates quickly. Ever since the dinner incident, they've been trying to get extra information so they can figure it out.</p><p>————————————————————-</p><p>"Tubbo! Tubbo! What's 9+10?" Tommy asked, grinning at the groans the class erupted in. This was so outdated.</p><p>"19?"</p><p>"Ugh. You ruined it!"</p><p>"Sorry, 21?" Tubbo grabbed the chalk from Tommy's hand.</p><p>"Thankyou."</p><p>"You're an idiot. I hate you." </p><p>"No you don't!" Tommy said. Tubbo just stared at him before drawing a moustache on his face, making Tommy splutter.</p><p>"Finish teaching!"</p><p>"There's five minutes left!" Tommy argued, rubbing under his nose.</p><p>"If you don't continue, I will tell Phil what happened on Christmas."</p><p>"Alright alright! What is it with people threatening me!?" He snatched the chalk from Tubbo, turning towards the black board.</p><p>"Phil? As in Mr Minecraft?" </p><p>————————————————————-</p><p>"Wilbur, I swear to fucking god if you've made cucumber sandwiches or some shit- what the hell?" He looked into his lunch box, grimacing at the smell. It was like something had died in there.</p><p>"Techno made us lunch." Wilbur whispered, grabbing the food and throwing it out of the buses window. Sometimes they acted like kids.</p><p>Okay. A lot of times they acted like kids.</p><p>"How'd you mess up sandwiches!?"</p><p>"He put them in the microwave."</p><p>————————————————————-</p><p>"Dads amirite?" Tommy joked when Phil finally left. </p><p>"Mr Minecrafts your dad!? But he's Technos da- oh my god." Susie said.</p><p>"I'm telling you, It's so funny when you look at Technos old photos now he's teaching you!”</p><p>"What about Mr Soot, you call him Wilby?"</p><p>"He's also my brother? I thought you guys knew, it was so obvious!”</p><p>What. The. Ever. Looking. Fuck.</p><p>Was everyone in this school related!? Next thing you know, Fundy will reveal he's Mr Soots son or Mr Notfound and Mr Wastaken will say they’re dating!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been sleeping on this for ages, I only just remembered I had this when I saw a TikTok about teacher au.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>